


Fighting Spirit

by Serahne



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Mostly snippets from the Board Game AU, Sometimes established relationship, Sometimes pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Collection of Tenmikan prompts from my tumblr.





	1. Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hope's Peak AU - "Finding each other's darkest secret"

Tsumiki yelped when she saw Chabashira entering the infirmary, a piece of clothes - probably a towel - tainted with blood pressed against the back of her head.

“Oh my god ! What happened Chabashira-san ?” she asked immediately, putting aside the clean sheets she had been in the process to make the beds with. “Come in and sit down, please !”

She manhandled the Ultimate Aikido master toward the closest chair available, and made sure that she wasn’t about to pass out.

“Ah, I’m sorry to bother you” Chabashira said. “I’ve been trying this new movement, and I didn’t control my force very well and… I didn’t want any degenerate male to see me like this, and I didn’t want any girl to think I will not be able to protect them if needed. I can wait for a while if…”

“No !” Tsumiki replied. “No, no, this is a good thing that you came to see me ! Most of the students with athletic capacities never come to see me, even when they are hurt, so I’m glad you are putting your trust in me.”

She hesitated for a moment.

“I’m going to move the towel away, Chabashira-san, alright ? It might bleed a little - the head always bleeds a lot - but I need to disinfect the wound and make sure that you don’t need to go to the hospital. Please, tell me if you’re ready.”

The other girl visibly tensed.

“I see. I trust you with my life.” Tsumiki blushed at this declaration. “I’m not… very good with blood, though. I’ll become pale and can even throw up if I see anything. I don’t want to inconvenience you like that but…”

Tsumiki nodded seriously, taking Chabashira’s hand in her.

“I’ll be very careful, I promise.” She took away the towel, making sure to keep it out of the other’s sight. “It’s nothing too deep, as I thought. I’m just going to clean up everything, is that okay ?”

Chabashira nodded, but Tsumiki felt the pressure on her hand increase.

“I should say, I would have never suspected someone like you would be afraid of blood” she said, trying to distract the Aikido master. “You always seem so strong and confident to someone as weak as me.”

“You’re not weak at all, Tsumiki-san !” exclaimed Chabashira. “But I don’t think being scared of blood is weak either. I’m not practicing Martial Arts because I enjoy blood or violence, I’m not one of these blood-thirsty male who just want to hurt and destroy other people. But I refuse to let this fear take away my Neo-Aikido. I would feel worthless if I didn’t do something I respect and love so much just because of potential injuries.”

“That’s so brave !”

Tsumiki was glad to see Chabashira so fired up, and not as tense as before. She started to carefully clean the wound with warm water.

“I’m trying. I just don’t want people to know about it, because they would try to scare me. They can’t hurt me physically since I can send them fly on the other side of the room, but these boys would use my phobia against me if they knew.”

Tsumiki nodded. She wasn’t as good as Chabashira to hide her own weaknesses, unfortunately. That seemed… exhausting.

“I won’t say anything, I swear” she said.

“Of course !” the other girl replied with enthusiasm. “Thank you, Tsumiki-san. I’ll come back again if I hurt myself again. Your hands are magical, I can’t feel any pain anymore ! Isn’t that amazing ?”

“Ah… That’s… I… I’m just doing what I’m good at” Tsumiki stuttered. “Thank you for putting your trust in me, I look forward to your next visit”.

She bowed so politely that Chabashira only realized after she left the room that it was a very weird thing to say to someone who was getting treated for an injury at the infirmary.


	2. First sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's Peak AU - The longest journey always start with a first step

The words of Mikan’s therapist  filled her head as she walked into Hope’s Peak cafeteria.

_“You can’t let your fear of other people control you. I know what you’re going through isn’t easy, but eating in the bathroom by yourself shouldn’t be an option anymore. I’m not asking you to talk to anyone, just to take a first step and eat at the cafeteria. Believe me : in many ways, you are better hidden in the middle of a crowd than alone.”_

She breathed in. Breathed out. Tried to not panic and have her meal crash on the floor. She looked around the room : in a way, she really wanted to sit with the rest of her class. They didn’t like her, she knew that, but maybe if today she was a little nicer, a little funnier, a little…

Breath in, breath out. Maybe not today.

There was no empty table, but she noticed a girl, alone at a table, who was… filling herself, there was no other world. The food was disappearing so fast from her plate, that Mikan was worried she would strangle herself with. It was not that different from Akane, she thought.

Slowly, she made her way through the room, eyes fixed on her goal.

“Hi” She shrieked out, catching the other’s attention. “Can I sit here ? The other tables are full.”

The girl looked around her as if she was thinking that maybe Mikan was talking someone else, before her cheeks caught fire and she gestured for Mikan to sit down.

“Ah, of course !” She replied. “It’s a little embarrassing… I don’t have any time to eat before my Neo-Aikido practice, so I’m eating in the most ugly way… I almost look like a degenerate male, don’t I ? And in front of a cute girl, too…”

Mikan was a little taken aback by the other’s words. She had expected to sit quietly and eat in silence but.

“It’s… alright.” She replied, looking down. “I think you should eat slower or you’ll have stomach pains, though. A meal should at least last twenty minutes.” When she raised her head, she noticed that the other was looking at her with attention, listening to her advice. She freaked out. “Oh ! Not that I’m trying to force you into doing anything, of course ! Sorry, excuse my big mouth, I…”

“It’s okay !” The girl smiled between two bites. “You have a medical talent, aren’t you ? That’s such cool thing to have, I never know how serious it is when I get hurt, and I don’t know how to take care of myself either… my master says I’m a little too extra !”

Mikan nodded slowly, hands fidgeting under the table : she wanted to start eating, but she didn’t want to look rude and make the girl think she wasn’t interested in what she had to say. The other grimaced.

“Ah, it’s already one ? I gotta go ! See you tomorrow, alright ? I’ll have more time !”

_Tomorrow_? Mikan’s eyes widened in panic. _What…_

“By the way” the girl said, turning back a last time, her legs still walking toward the exit as she was talking to Mikan. “My name is Tenko Chabashira and I’m the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master ! Just thought you might want to know !”

“Tenko…” Mikan repeated. Then, she abruptly stood up “And ! My name is Mikan Tsumiki, I’m the Ultimate Nurse and I’m looking forward to know you.”

Tenko waved at her and Mikan kept looking at her until she had disappeared into the crowd. Then she let herself fall back on her chair.

_Tomorrow, uh ?_


	3. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's Peak AU - Being happy is a two-players mission, right ?

The weeks when she was working part-time at Hope’s Peak infirmary, Mikan always used the first hours of the day to clean up the nurse’s office a little. She knew the first batch of students claiming that their stomach hurt or that they had nausea would only come during third period, when sport classes started, and that she had a moment for herself before that.

She wasn’t ready to have someone barge in so early, so when the door suddenly slammed opened, she shrieked loudly, letting a pile of document that she had just alphabetized fall on the floor.

“Ah, I’m sorry !” Mikan’s girlfriend - Tenko - said when she saw the mess that she had caused. She kneeled down and helped the Ultimate nurse to gather everything.

“Thank you” Mikan said with a quiet voice. “I’m sorry for reacting so violently.”

“Not at all !” the other replied adamantly. “I should have been more considerate !”

Mikan fell silent, torn between the joy to see Tenko here, and worried that she might be here because she was hurt or wanted to break up with her, or something else ( probably not as important as Tenko being unwell or Tenko deciding that she wasn’t interested in being with Mikan anymore )

“Is… everything okay ?” she asked. “You’re not hurt, right ?”

Tenko shook her head seriously, then her entire body seemed to light up from inside, and the smile on her lips was bright and large, and so _positive_.

“No ! No I’m not, I’m amazing ! Look at this !”

She took of a sheet of paper from the bag she was carrying, and waved it in front of the nurse’s face. Mikan smiled politely, though she couldn’t read any word on it. Tenko had no problem doing the talking for her, though.

“I’ve been accepted in one of the best school of martial art of Tokyo !” she yelled. “They are interested in developing the Neo-Aikido discipline, and they want me to teach children about it ! They even accepted for me to only have girls in my class, isn’t that amazing ?”

Mikan’s eyelashes fluttered, and she leaned against the desk behind her. That was… a lot of informations. And of course she was happy for Tenko but… most of their time together was between Hope’s Peak walls. Why was Tenko in such hurry to leave her like that ? Was it selfish on Mikan’s part to think like that ? It probably was, but she couldn’t help it.

“That’s… really great, Tenko.” She said nonetheless. “I’m sure you’ll be a very competent master for these children.”

“I’ll do my best !” Tenko smiled. “So, what do you think ? Are you interested ?”

Mikan didn’t understand.

“Interested ?” She repeated in her usual timid tone. “I’m not sure I follow. This doesn’t have anything to do with me, does it ?”

“What ?” the other girl took a step back, taken aback by Mikan’s answer. “But if I’m going to Tokyo, it will be for a long time, you know ? We never talked about it, but are you even a girl who enjoy big cities ? If you would like to live near the mountains, then I can’t accept it, can I ? Of course, I want to be a master too, but when I think about the future, when I picture myself happy, it’s with you !”

Mikan opened her mouth but only a strangled sound came out. She started to feel dizzy and her legs gave out suddenly.

“Mikan !” Tenko had caught her before she could touch the ground. “What’s going on ?”

“No… nothing” Mikan sobbed ( when had she started crying ? ). “I’m just… so happy that you care so much about me.”

“Of course I care” Tenko said while trying to get her back on her feet. “Does that mean that you are fine with living in Tokyo after graduation ? Not that I want to force you, you can stay with your family for a while I can wait of course but…”

“Yes !” Mikan screamed forcefully. “Yes ! I want to live with you. And I don’t care if I have to buy us anti-pollution masks, I want to be happy, too !”

They felt silent after that, and Tenko kept holding her long after Mikan had stopped crying.


	4. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's Peak AU - Parties aren't for everyone.

“Are you… are you having fun Tenko-san ?”

Mikan’s voice was barely audible with how loud the music was, but Tenko nodded nevertheless, gesturing for the nurse to sit beside her.

“I am ! Of course, I’m ready to intervene at any moment if a degenerate male thinks that he is allowed to get too friendly but,” she relaxed slightly, and even took a sip of juice. “I didn’t witness any incident, yet !”

“Ah… tha-that’s good.” Mikan replied. “I’m not really sure I like parties… there are just… too many people.”

While saying that, she was fidgeting, grabbing and letting go of her skirt as she always did with her apron. Tenko looked at her curiously.

“You don’t ? Well, there is nothing wrong with that ! A lot of great people don’t like parties. Actually, this is the first one I’ve ever taken part of ! Usually, me and my master celebrate Christmas in a quiet silence !” She announced proudly.

“That sounds really nice.” Mikan replied. “I never celebrated Christmas with someone special like that. I think it would be better than a crowd… I just feel invisible here.”

Her eyes turned toward the room, almost everyone was animatedly chatting with each others. Some others were already dancing and singing to the music, and Mikan didn’t know if they were just really happy or if they had drank before coming here.

She hoped they were just happy. An anxious knot twisted her stomach.

“Hey, Mikan” Tenko said. “You know, maybe we can go and have a quiet celebration somewhere ? I’ll even show you some relaxation technique ! My teacher used to force me to do these when I was a child, but he was actually right that they did help me !”

“Leaving ?” The nurse gasped. “But… don’t you want to stay here in case something wrong happen ?”

Tenko bit her lips, her eyes moving between Mikan and the rest of the room. Finally, she took Mikan’s hand in her, and smiled at her with determination.

“Well, if I stay here then I can’t help you, right ? In both cases, I can only fulfill one side of my duty toward girls. Maybe I can just chose the task I want to do. Also, I’m sure my master will be happy to know that I followed his teaching.” She tilted her head on th side. “If you’re okay with that, of course ?”

Mikan almost fell, tripping on nothing but air, it seemed, but Tenko tightened her grip on the nurse’s hand, keeping her on her feet. Once the catastrophe was avoided, Mikan bowed shortly, overwhelmed.

“Please show me how you celebrate Christmas, Tenko-san !”

They both fled the party, feeling a little lighter in the cold, outside, than at the Christmas Party. Who cared if they didn’t like dancing and loud noises and bad music ? They could make their own celebrations.


	5. Winter Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's Peak AU - Tenko and Mikan build snowmen. And destroy them.

“Are you done ?”

Mikan was startled by Tenko’s sudden appearance. The other girl wasn’t wearing enough clothes for the weather - despite Mikan’s multiple pleas for her to, at least, put a scarf on, Tenko claimed that she was a ‘hot-blooded’ person, whatever that meant - and her nose and cheeks were red.

“Almost !” Mikan replied quickly. “I still have to build another after this one but…”

She waved toward the four snowmen she had already built. They weren’t perfectly shaped, by any mean, but it has been fun to add some personality to their design : one of them had twigs-hair, another one a smile drawed with stones and dirt…

“Looking good, Tsumiki-san !” Tenko said with delight. She walked closer to the first snowman. “Oh, what’s this guy’s name ? He looks ugly !”

“He… he doesn’t have a name. I mean, I don’t know his name.” Mikan admitted.

“Heh ?” Tenko was curious for a moment. “Oh, well ! It’s fine, I’m going to help you with the last one, is that alright !”

“S… sure” Mikan muttered.

Tenko didn’t talk that much when she was busy. She was - thankfully - wearing gloves, and both of them were done in less than ten minutes. Mikan insisted to customize the new addition.

“His name is Ebisu” Mikan said. “He has a scar under his right eye !”

Tenko nodded, and looked around, until finding a dead, frozen leaf lying around. She put it under the snowman’s eye, and Mikan nodded, satisfied. Tenko’s smile widened when she realized they were done.

“Alright !” She declared. “You know what to do, now !”

Mikan didn’t reply and hid herself under her scarf - another reason beside the cold to never leave it home.

“Maybe you could go first … ?” She hesitated.

“Sure !”

Tenko took a deep breath, gathered snow between her gloved hands, and turned it into a snowball. Then, with the precision of a martial artist, she threw the ball at the first snowman she had build. Right in the head. Mikan clapped enthusiastically.

“Five points for me !” Tenko laughed. “Right in the face for the degenerate male Minoru who mocked me on thursday because I said it wasn’t fair for girls to have sport classes earlier than boys !” She turned toward Mikan. “You can do it, Tsumiki-san !”

Tsumiki nodded, and threw the ball. It exploded on the fourth snowman.

“Th- three points for… this person at the shop who threw the rice I was buying on the floor and forced me to stay here ten minutes to clean up everything.”

“Good !” Tenko beamed.

Mikan threw the other ball. Right in the face, this time, for the second snowman - or, well, the only snow-woman in that case.

“Five points !” She squealed. “For Yukizome-san, who didn’t notice I was all alone for the group project and then asked to the class who wanted to accept me. I had to run to the bathroom to cry !”

“Amazing !” Tenko said again, pumping her fist in the air.

The next ball Tsumiki threw, it was so strongly that it went through the next snowman. Tenko was surprised for a second, but then exploded in pride :

“Yes ! You get at least ten points for this one !”

“TEN POINTS” Mikan screamed, hoping that she wasn’t crying. “To this guy who brought these bottles to my dad yesterday, not thinking that I would be the one to deal with him later and that I had to stay locked in my room until he fell asleep.”

Mikan didn’t realize she was shaking until she felt Tenko’s arms around her and her big coat.

“Are… are you cold, Tenko-san ?” she asked

“Nope ! I’m just really proud of you !” Mikan could hear how sincere Tenko was. In turn, she did her best to hug the other girl back.

“Thank you” she said, “Let’s do it again sometimes, alright ?”


End file.
